Rhenn Derring
Physical Appearance PROSTHETIC LIMBS: (Rhenn's left foot has a tendency to fall/break off at the ankle joint.) Entire left arm from, the shoulder down, is a prosthetic arm. Right arm is also a prosthetic, but only from the elbow down. Left leg, from the knee down is also a prosthetic. Right leg remains intact and is a normal human leg. He is more human than cybernetic, but many of his internal organs have been replaced with synthetic ones. It is likely he suffered from severe and fatal injuries and was saved thanks to cybernetic technologies. But the cause is left open to interpritation by the user. OUTFIT/ATTIRE Rhenn's VCV redesign calls for a skin tight, sleeveless shirt, beneath an open collared shirt/jacket. The back of the collared shirt/jacket has a decorative hole sewn in the back, with dark trim going along the edges, as well as on the ends of his sleeves and bottom of the shirt. He has black pants, with blue lining and white trim, tucked into dark blue-green boots; these have a large zipper up the front, as well as highlighted and contrasted lining with white trim. The tassels are sewn into the back of his jacket and are a gradient from white to a transparent white near the end. His outfit can be changed by the user, the above is simply a default. ARTWORK/Portraits Rhenn's current available portraits are his new VCV redesign. You are welcome to use these pieces for covers, as long as the artist is given proper credit. Artist: Mono Artist (modeler): PolygonCount Lipsync Model Rhenn Derring has a lipsync model, created in collaboration with Mono. Other related characters with lipsync models drawn by Mono are: Pierce Kabe Pierce, Karomori, ALLEGRO, Akimori Tellnerin & Skiploid MMD Models 3D Models: Rhenn has several models, and a number of variants provided and created by his creator PolygonCount. # Rhenn Derring 1.0 # Rhenn Derring 2.0 # Rhenn Derring 3.0 # Rhenn Derring 4.0 # Rhenn Derring 002 (remake based on the facial style of 2.0) Currently none of his models have been publicly distributed for download but may be released in the future. . Video covers PolygonCount often creates his own PV's or makes his own rendition of pre-existing ones for his utau. Mono is the artist that typically assists in the illustration of the elements for the videos, and PolygonCount does the actual video. ----- ''GLIDE ''- Rhenn's VCV bank debut With his new VCV came an outfit redesign, and new prosthetic limb designs as well! (This voicebank is avaliable for download. See below) ''WAVE ''- Rhenn's Voicebank release video With this video, Rhenn's voicebank is publically avaliable. (download is found here on this page.) Current Covers VCV 1.0 Covers *GLIDE (YT) / (SoundCloud) *Fly To Night, Tonight (SC) *Erikubi (YT) *Dive Into Sky High (YT) / (SoundCloud) *WAVE (YT) / (SoundCloud) *Ai Kotoba (YT) *Poker Face (YT) *Mysterious Little Boxes(SC) *HOPE (SC) *Meltdown(YT) *Uta wo utau hito (YT) *Turn Me On - (SoundCloud) *In My Remains (YT) CV 02 Covers *Heart Beats [CV 02 voicebank (SC)] *Paranoid Doll [CV 02 Voicebank (SC)] Notes The TIPS resampler is the suggested resampler when using Rhenn's voicebank VOICEBANK DOWNLOADS These are rhenn's current voicebanks, they are subject to change at any time. *Original CV (will not be distributed) *Rhenn Derring VCV [1.1] (Can funciton as CV voicebank as well) '' ''(notable problems: -tsu samples sound like -tu may be recording or .oto issue) *Rhenn Derring CV 02 (not openly distributed, but can be requested from PolygonCount ) Supplemental Information Hair color: Platinum blond with light blue tips Eye color: '''electric green-blue '''Dress: White and blue colored jacket, light blue sleeveless shirt beneath, black pants with blue lining tucked into green-blue boots. Nationality/Race: Cyborg Body Type: Mostly cybernetic, slender frame. Trivia 1'. Due to all of his synthetic replaced bodyparts, he is technically incapable of blushing. His brain alerts him that his body temperature and adrenaline levels are rising and begins to work at calming and cooling down. ''(All the more reason to draw him blushing anyways!) '''2. Much like a computer, Rhenn can enter a hibernation state of which he may be unable to wake from himself. In such an occurence, a living organism must place their hand on his forhead and on his chest, a small electrical signal passes through the organism's body, and will complete the circut between the sensor in Rhenn's forehead and in his chest. Once the connection is made, Rhenn will go through a period of recalibration before he is again fully functional. Roleplay, Fanworks, and Mature Content PolygonCount, the creator of Rhenn, strongly requests that Rhenn a not be used for Roleplay by anyone unless given express permission. Fanworks such as art and stories are allowed and encouraged, artworks that have Any adult content is prohibited unless given express permission from PolygonCount. Rhenn is male, and should always remain male, but dressing him up as a girl, or giving him a femenine/effeminate/uke role is allowed.He can be paired with another UTAU of either gender. Shounen-ai or yaoi is permitted. Commercial Use Rhenn is a free program and therefore can NOT be purchased or sold. Similarly, absolutely no item featuring Rhenn (i.e. art, music, fanart, ect.) can be sold without the express permission of his creator PolygonCount . All content on this page is maintained and verified by Rhenn's creator. Details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Thank you for respecting PolygonCount and his character by not misusing this voicebank or redistributing it without Polygoncount's permission. If you have any questions, feel free to contact him at: http://PolygonCount.deviantart.com/ Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:VCV Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:MMD UTAU Category:Profile pages needing cleanup